


Du bist der große Regen extra

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Du bist der große Regen extra

 

飞机在一直在郑州上空盘旋。

今年北京降水丰沛，台风雨来了一场又一场，好似誓要让帝都人民来一场观海的体验。黄景瑜刚杀青，就订了最近的一趟航班要往尹昉身边奔去，然而天不随人愿，这场雷雨把一飞机的人都堵在了空中。

一个多月前那次晚餐以黄景瑜被团队紧急call走为结尾，之后就两人就都忙得脚跟打后脑勺，除却时常拿着手机看着“对方正在输入中…”七个字三个点却又等不到一条信息，过得跟之前三年没有什么区别。最终尹昉先打破了这种尴尬局面，说给他留了票，问他有没有时间来看。

黄景瑜看了一下自己行程，没时间，但是为了追对象，没有时间也要创造时间。他在成功把自己忙成一个陀螺之后，终于赶上了那场演出，但是也只来得及在谢幕时隔着人群与台上的尹昉遥遥对视一眼，就又赶紧回到片场拍戏。

开了这么一个头之后，两个人也就开始在社交软件上说一些无关痛痒的事情，比如广东的蚊子北京的暴雨，难吃的盒饭坏掉的空调，这还没面对面，就左右顾而言他，两人都在内心唾弃自己，但是谁都不敢再和六年前那样直接热烈。

他们还是他们，变了也没变，人守着自己分外渴望的东西就容易患得患失，更不要提是失而复得，谁都再也不是能把感情和时光扔进一段关系里、烽火戏诸侯般就为听个响的年纪了，承担不起再一次失去，只能在这些废话和寒暄里，试探确认彼此的态度和界线。

 

自己发出的航班信息还在聊天界面上，最新一条回复是尹昉的，让他不要订酒店直接来自己家，语气熟稔自然地像是三年前，但其实那时不会有这句话——三年前的黄景瑜还有尹昉的家门钥匙，他要回去能自己开锁，不必像现在一样让尹昉等他。

飞机终于结束了盘旋，广播说要备降太原，乘客们的焦虑刚缓解还没多长时间，又说北京准降，飞了一会又说还是要备降太原，然而折返回来时太原满了，最后备降在石家庄。乘客里有人开始发牢骚，抱怨声一处两处嗡嗡作响，像是什么虫子在耳边用力挥动翅膀，吵得人心神不宁。

大朵乌云笼罩的天空让人感觉不到时间流逝，直到在计程车上听到广播报时黄景瑜才意识到已经晚饭点了。司机是个再普通不过的中年人，可能是个老烟枪，时不时要清一清嗓子，在迷宫一样的立交桥上接到了一个电话，潦潦草草地嗯嗯了几声，最后挂断之前又问了一声：“妮呢？睡了？哦，行没事，挂了。”

雨刷开到最大频，依然被雨水模糊的挡风玻璃上映出一团红色的信号灯。司机正百无聊赖的用手指敲着方向盘，尹昉还没有回信，黄景瑜头贴着车窗，车内冷气在玻璃上晕出一块水雾，他伸出食指画了画，又缩回来，看着指尖上一层薄薄水膜，叹了口气，用拇指抹掉。

黄景瑜是真的害怕，这太像他们分手那天了。那天也是这样的傍晚这样的暴雨，他像是不顾一切的飞蛾扑向那名叫尹昉的火，灼伤不怕焚身也不怕，可那团火却眼睁睁地在他眼前灭了，留下一团灰烬。他懂尹昉的清冷也懂尹昉的固执，分开的三年够两个人大脑完全冷却，但三年后的今天，还是忍不住的委屈，也控制不住的恐惧。

大抵近乡情更怯，说的就是这种感觉吧。

 

他拉着自己的小箱子站在尹昉家门口，这个箱子也是三年前的那个，到现在都没坏，品质优良的让人赞叹。黄景瑜深呼吸几次，伸出手按响门铃，没有人应答。他突然感觉自己背上好像趴了个怪物，沉甸甸压得他喘不过气，又冷冰冰的，那种麻木的凉意从后颈一直延伸到手指尖，僵住让他按不下去第二次。

耳内的轰鸣里突然传来踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声，然后是锁舌收缩的声音，在那只怪物将要吃掉他心的时候，尹昉打开了门，头上还顶着一撮呆毛，把他推回人间来：“你回来了啊。”

黄景瑜胡乱嗯了一声，他脑子里现在乱得很，换了鞋就傻傻地站在门口手足无措。“你先去洗个澡吧，我温一下菜。”尹昉把沙发上的毯子叠好，又进卧室给他找了毛巾，之前他没开灯，于是现在走到开关就顺手把灯打开，雨天的灰暗就被人工的明亮驱除。

尹昉之前做菜也包了水饺，只是等得时间长了都凉的差不多了，回锅翻炒上屉蒸热，再有微波炉里转几圈，饭菜重新热乎乎上桌的时候，黄景瑜正擦着头发从浴室里出来。“先坐下吃饭。”尹昉拦住了想去收拾箱子的黄景瑜，“再温就咸了。”

黄景瑜这个破天气折腾了一路，饿得前心贴后心，扒着碗边往嘴里填，中间腾出空扒了几只虾给尹昉，尹昉吃了一只，剩下全夹回他碗里了。黄景瑜的筷子停了一瞬，想说什么，还是没说，把那几只虾都吃了。

 

两个人沉默着吃完这顿饭，尹昉去整理箱子里的衣服，黄景瑜就自觉站起来收拾碗筷。往洗碗布上挤洗洁精时，一个紫色的闪电在天空中炸开，金属水龙头的弧面上照出身后的人。黄景瑜装没看见，把洗完的碗摞在一起，拿起来沥了水，熟门熟路打开碗柜放好，转过身来的时候，连背上的肌肉都是绷紧的。

厨房很小，尹昉没进来，就站在门口，一手扶着门框看着他。外面又劈过一道闪电，像是要把破棉絮一样的乌云点着，黄景瑜听见尹昉在巨大的雷声里轻轻地叹了口气，手放下来，然后一步一步的走到他身前，抬着头，那双眼睛也在叹气：“你不要这样，景瑜。”

他伸出手，抱住了已经快要僵硬成一棵树的黄景瑜。年轻人的后背上还带一点水汽，不知道是吃饭出的汗还是洗澡没干的水。两个人离得很近，足够尹昉在昏暗的光线下看到黄景瑜眼下那一片阴影，手向上移到黄景瑜颈后，微微踮一点脚，吻住了黄景瑜。

雷声在窗外和黄景瑜脑子里响起，尹昉只是贴住了他的嘴唇，他心里酸得却像是挤爆了二十个柠檬。这个吻单纯地很，像是五六年前在摩洛哥的某个晚上，两个人都喝了一点酒，不够上头却足以壮胆，相爱的人嘴唇上都有糖霜，触碰就能感到甜蜜，让人忍不住想要探寻更多。

可能因为连日阴雨，厨房里潮乎乎的，两个人的皮肤各自带一层薄薄的冰凉水膜，贴在一起就发粘起腻。黄景瑜整条胳膊带着无法控制的颤抖，是失了分寸的心跳激起的圈圈涟漪水纹，一只手抚过尹昉向来被人称赞的天鹅颈，扣在他脑后，短短的发丝被汗打湿，又带着一丝做饭的人才会有的油烟气。

 

一切发生的都太快了，他们甚至没来得及拉窗帘，只借着乌云和暮色的掩盖倒在那张大床上。光线在扩张的时间里变得越来越暗，前一秒还能看见对方额角的汗，后一秒就要睁一睁眼定一定睛，才能把这失而复得的人从黑蓝色的一片茫茫中找出来。

真的是失而复得吗？他们内心共同的疑问像是面朝群山大声呼喊，只能收到是一模一样的回声。黄景瑜一只手按在尹昉肩颈，四指感受到对方随着他的挺进而绷紧下陷的肩胛骨，拇指死死地扣住锁骨，尹昉甚至感觉到自己的那侧手臂都因为这动作而变得麻木发涨。

他如同被捕捉的水泽精灵，要被拖离自己的王国，被钉上沉重的锁链，可是捕猎者却好像悲伤更甚，是暴戾的行刑者，也是嚎啕的虔诚信徒，明明不信鬼神，又渴望救赎。雨点疯狂地敲在窗玻璃上，声音巨大而嘈杂，像是全世界都赶在被雨水淹没之前，来目睹这一场末日狂欢，窃窃私语议论纷纷，有讥讽，有谩骂，有无关痛痒的评头论足。

尹昉的视觉和神智被黄景瑜的动作分解，变得模糊混沌，全身的肌肉都沉醉在好似久旱逢甘霖的性爱中，连收缩瞳孔看清黄景瑜都做不到，粗重的呼吸一阵一阵的吹在他赤裸的胸膛上，激起一阵一阵痉挛。有水滴落了下来，尹昉攒出一点点清明看向黄景瑜的脸，松开被抓成梅干菜的床单，五指颤抖着摸上那隐没在黑暗中的英俊脸颊，哆哆嗦嗦着帮他揩掉眼泪。

窗外暴雨越来越大，大的像是有怪物真的把天捅出了一个窟窿，水一下子全部倒了下来，无尽的雨在地面形成积水，渗过窗缝，淹没床铺，把尹昉扔进汪洋深处，黄景瑜带来的一切掀起惊涛骇浪，而他不能呼吸，快要溺毙其中。

在死亡一般的高潮来临之际，有泪水混在他们的亲吻里，而尹昉敞开怀抱，安静地抱着黄景瑜，接受他的释放与崩溃。

 

黄景瑜感觉有什么东西蹭过自己的额前，然后头发也被轻轻蹭了一下，像是小的时候去踏青春游，家里长辈用狗尾巴草给他编了毛茸茸的小兔子，戳弄他玩疯了蹭上泥和灰的小脸蛋。他在半梦半醒间被这几下蹭得心软成一片，忍不住委屈，也忍不住撒娇，手臂收了收头也埋了埋。

下意识的做完这一套动作，黄景瑜才意识到怀里有个人。他后知后觉地睁开眼睛，尹昉的手还在拨弄他头顶睡乱的发丝，轻轻轻轻地，好像那小兔子一蹦一蹦跳进了他心里。“醒了啊。”他带着鼻音嗯了一声，抬起头来和尹昉接了个吻。

外面的天还乌沉沉的下着雨，看不出几点了。黄景瑜腾出一只手去摸手机，摸了一圈发现没有，估计是跟他俩的衣服一起被留在客厅了，尹昉转身把床头闹钟拎过来给他看：将近睡了一个对时。

“之前一直在熬大夜。”黄景瑜打着小哈欠把头又埋回尹昉怀里，他难得休息又心愿得圆，突然睡得有点多，头隐隐作痛，不管尹昉怎么推他就是不肯起床。“松手，我要起了。”尹昉话还没说完，胸前就被咬了一口，昨天晚上乳头差点搓掉一层皮，这会正肿着，被尖牙一扎，又疼又爽的感觉直冲大脑。

尹昉作势要打他，却被一把攥住腕子。两个赤身裸体的成年人在床上打起来，倒不像调情，更像是小学生之间瞎闹，等到黄景瑜气喘吁吁地把尹昉重新制在身下，床单又被弄乱，枕头也掉下去一个。尹昉呼吸有点急，脸上笑意还没消退，眼睛里亮晶晶的如通过落进了流星，时间可能对尹昉格外仁慈，别人已经在生活中被锤打得垂垂老矣，而他却依然是个少年。

黄景瑜忍不住低头吻他眼睛，拉着尹昉的双手笼住自己晨勃的下身，嘴唇下的睫毛微微抖了抖，黄景瑜笑了一下，带着黑眼圈和肿眼皮的笑容却好像自带光，尹昉仰起头和他接吻，自己下身也随着取悦对方的动作而勃起，顶在黄景瑜腹部。尹昉勾着对方的舌头往自己口腔里引，手指划过阴茎的顶端，在听见黄景瑜一声舒服的低吟后，挺着腰往上蹭了蹭，黄景瑜也会心的伸下手去抚慰他。

 

他们用手相互解决了男人早晨的问题，贤者时间的尹昉犯懒，反倒成了不想起床的那一个，黄景瑜拿纸巾擦了两人身上手里的精液，抱着他多黏糊了一会，赶在尹昉清醒前爬起来去做早饭，临走前还要了个亲亲。

卧室门外很快传来水声和开灶的动静，黄景瑜好像还在往锅里倒油时唱起了歌。尹昉躺在床上，看着窗户上的雨连成一片水幕，这种天气一拉窗帘就是天黑适合睡懒觉，只是他们昨天晚上搞完就累得睡着了，谁也没多余的精力去拉窗帘，此刻灰白色的天光照进来，还蓦地生出一种荒淫无度的感觉。

这样的想法一出现，尹昉就苦笑出来，把自己往毯子里裹了裹，又干脆直接一头扎进里面，在眼前的黑暗与渐渐升高的二氧化碳里，外面的荒腔走板也显得像是一场幻觉。他不是没有梦到过这样的场景，某个夜晚，他听到熟悉的声音，推开厨房门，黄景瑜正颠着勺，笑着回头对他说马上开饭了，他欣喜又不敢置信，问他你怎么回来了。“我不来这来哪？”黄景瑜皱起眉头，“你什么意思？要赶我走？”

他想分辩不是这个意思，张嘴说不出任何的话，梦里的黄景瑜关了火，转过身来看着他，分手时隔着烟雾看不清的表情此刻清清楚楚，委屈，失望，愤怒，每一种都是加在尹昉心头一把利刃，他想抓住黄景瑜，却连手指都不能动一动，这具身体只有神智是属于他的，眼睁睁地看着黄景瑜收拾行李，眼睁睁地看着他按下门把手，眼睁睁地看着他离开这个房子。

尹昉从梦中惊醒，这夜的北京有千百万人口在熟睡在失眠，他在只有自己的屋子里听见自己的呼吸和心跳，提醒着他这不过是一场梦，黄景瑜没回来，也像是一台坏掉的复读机，卡了带，反反复复地说着是他一刀两断也是他藕断丝连。

这世上有几千种语言花了几千年去描绘去叙述情感，可是远远及不上千分之一，情感不可捉摸又不可分辨，凭一张嘴怎么道得明一颗真心，恨不得剖心为证。于是有恋人用身体去说那些说不清的话语，但是身体再诚实再契合，心也像飘在空中无处着落，想求一个安心，却又知道哪里有在床上求安心验真心的说法，这唯一的稻草也成了鸡肋，只把不安和惶恐越吹越高。

 

在家里怎么随意都不为过，加上暴风雨给了人隐秘的安全感，尹昉随手套的T恤和内裤又被各种液体染湿之后，他直接兜头脱了下来扔进洗衣机里，整个人赤条条地展现在黄景瑜面前。他俩刚在餐桌边搞了一场，尹昉坐在黄景瑜腿上，双手撑着他肩膀，用高热的肠道把他同样高热的阴茎吃下去，然后一边捧着他下颌和他接吻，一边不断起落操着自己。

即使是在两人还谈恋爱的那两年半里，黄景瑜也很少能忍住不被尹昉撩到理智断线，他天生带着勾人而自知的能力，对待生命本身的坦诚，让他在大众面前单纯如稚子，让他在黄景瑜面前也放荡如婊子，真实得让人觉得不真实。

黄景瑜咬着牙熬到尹昉撑不住有些慢下来的时候，用力打了两下他的臀瓣，引来一声呻吟和一次收缩。“抱紧了。”他把字送进尹昉嘴里，等不及对方做出什么反应，就把他抱起来，维持着插入的姿势走到客厅，把尹昉放在柔软的沙发上，然后猛烈地继续操了起来。

突然的刺激和猛烈的快感让尹昉尖叫出声，拼命抓着黄景瑜汗湿的后背又一次次打滑，他像是一个密闭的容器，被性带来的快感不停的装填，令人满足又快要爆炸，无处释放无处寄托，爽到让人发疯。

这处房子有个落地窗，昨天尹昉等黄景瑜来的时候有一半拉了窗帘，另外一半只拉了一层纱。黄景瑜在沙发上斜靠着歇息，看着外面迷蒙的天光穿过半透的窗纱，将窗前赤裸的尹昉变成逆光的黑色剪影，散发着性事过后餍足又成熟的气息，也混在着来自他身上的气息。

黄景瑜捡起自己昨天被丢下的裤子和手机，忍不住偷偷拍了一张，尹昉听见快门声，侧过头冲他笑了一下，显得温顺又柔软，黄景瑜还没来得及拍下来，他就又回过身去了。一时间屋子里只有空调声和雨声。

 

沉默像是三年来朝夕相伴的阴影，沉甸甸的压在两个人心上。黄景瑜扒拉扒拉自己手机里的信息，也没什么东西，就丢在一边，安静了没几分钟，又忍不住整理茶几。处女座的家是没有什么好挑拣的地方，他这个举动比起帮忙更像是要重新熟悉这片领土。

有一个储物盒里面就一盒烟，他鬼使神差的打开了烟盒，里面只缺了两根，在对角线上，恨不得离对方远点的意思摆的明明白白。黄景瑜突然感觉自己吞了一块抹布，噎得他上不来气。尹昉走过来看到他腿上那个盒子，也愣了一下，没说什么，弯下腰，当着黄景瑜的面把烟扔进了垃圾桶，又合上储物盒盖子，放回原处。

黄景瑜抬头看他，眼睛已经红了，他张张嘴，我了半天，没说出什么来。尹昉那些所有的犹豫心事举棋不定，都看见黄景瑜这副表情的时候扔到了一边，他叹了口气，抬手摸摸黄景瑜头发，却不想那双眼眨了一下，泪就突然落了下来。

小六岁吸了吸鼻子，拉住他一只手。“我不敢说，我一直不敢说。”他眼角的泪还没停下，又笑起来，像是摔倒磕破膝盖、却倔强爬起来大喊我不疼的小男孩，“昉儿，我一直想你，可我不敢说，我想你想疯了。”

他垂着眼亲吻着尹昉的指尖，虔诚得像是朝拜，声音却失了控，染上了明显的哭腔：“我不想再离开你了，无论怎么都好，我不想再离开你了。”尹昉抬起头，张着嘴呼吸了一下，他说不出话来，眼里也都是泪。

“你不要再和我分开了，我受不了了。”

窗外的雨又大了起来。

尹昉蹲下身，一条腿跪在地板上，用另一只手仔仔细细地把眼泪都抹掉。“我也想你。”黄景瑜没想到能听见他的回应，带着错愕抬起头来，正看见尹昉红着眼睛：“我也很难过，景瑜，我不敢想，如果还要分开一次，会怎么样。”

黄景瑜抱住他，把头埋在尹昉的颈侧，声音崩溃又蛮横：“那就不要分开，我说了就算！我不要和你分开！你也不要和我分开！就算你不要我，我也不离开你！”尹昉感受到更多的泪水，轻轻拍着黄景瑜的背，“嗯，不会不要你。”

 

两个人就这样别扭地抱了好久，久到两个人情绪都平复下来，哭够了的黄景瑜带着一点小奶音软绵绵地跟尹昉说着黏糊糊的情话，尹昉给他回应，他就越肆无忌惮的撒娇，好像又回到热恋时，全身心的依赖着自己的恋人。

他们就腻在一起过了一天，黄景瑜看接下来的剧本，尹昉就枕在他腿上睡觉，睡着睡着突然醒了，还会梦梦怔怔地凶他，嫌他翻页声音大。黄景瑜就委屈地皱着鼻子，乖乖换了手机看剧本，尹昉还念叨阴天下雨光线不好手机玩多了伤眼。

雨在天彻底黑下来之后终于停了，外面湿度高，空气中充盈着白色的水汽，朦胧了远远近近的灯光。黄景瑜含着尹昉的嘴唇，下身在肠道里对着那一点温柔又专横地研磨，逼得身下人发出长长短短的呻吟，抓着窗纱下缘的手指紧了又松，松了又紧，浮现出交错的血管。

缠绵之后尹昉躺在地板上，黄景瑜像只狗崽子一样在他身上到处乱拱，他觉得痒，但也不恼，一只手撩起垂在地上的纱，倒着看向窗外万家灯火。黄景瑜看他，又顺着他视线往外看，哼哼唧唧地又要亲他。

暴雨后，夜幕下，连楼下绿化带的蝉都倦懒得不想叫了。

 

END


End file.
